


A huge variable

by whovianhiddlestoner



Category: BioShock Infinite, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhiddlestoner/pseuds/whovianhiddlestoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lutece's find a tear leading to a world they haven't encountered before, finding a field and in the middle of it a mysterious blue box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A huge variable

The celebration was as off-putting as ever. Children running around playing cheerfully, men showing off their shooting skills to women, Vigor samples, Handy man, free candy floss and the Luteces standing from the side, watching the whole thing all over again.

The red headed man and woman were waiting for Booker Dewitt to arrive for the ninety-fourth time so he could flip the coin once again. The ex-soldier was taking his time and the Luteces were getting weary of all this waiting and coin flipping over and over again. Booker would most likely flip heads unless some miracle happened.

Rosalind didn’t even had the spirit to get into some theorising and arguing with her “brother” and it seemed Robert felt the same way as well.

Being deep in thought for quite some time, she figured, she couldn’t bare the silence between them, so she turned towards her muscular self, only to find him gone.

“Hmm…” a hum escaped Rosalind’s lips in disapproval.

She wasn’t used to Robert not being near her, for wandering off was not something they would do.

Then she caught a glimpse of Booker in the crowd, comfortably walking towards the place where she and once Robert stood.

A frustrated huff came from Rosalind as she felt torn. Her emotions told her to go and find her brother but at the same time she was curious whether Booker would finally flip tails or will it be heads yet again.

With an angry stomp she took off where she suspected her brother went, away from the fair and Mr. Dewitt.

She found him at their statue that sometimes changed between her and Robert, thanks to a tear that was placed there.

“You could have said something, before leaving me alone in that madhouse!” she crossed her arms in a bit of a childish manner.

“And I told you that we should take a look at this” Robert replied, not even looking at her.

He was watching something quite intently, that Rosalind didn’t have the view to see what it was.

“No, you didn’t” she argued.

“Yes, I did.”

“NO, you didn’t!”

“Ah…then I just thought that I’ve told you” he wondered out loud.

“But you didn’t” the small woman insisted, trying to peek over her brothers shoulder, in hope of seeing what was so important.

“Can we please get back to our task?” Robert turned his head to look at Rosalind in the eye.

She held up a silver eagle so Robert’s focus would fall on the round object.

“Our task was to meet with Mr. Dewitt!”

“True. But I have found something far more interesting.” He finally stepped aside only to reveal a tear.

“A tear? We see tears all the time” said Rosalind unimpressed.

Her twin sighed.

“It’s not the tear that’s interesting; it’s what is beyond the tear” he explained.

Rosalind stepped next to him and looked through the phenomenon. What she saw was quite different from the other worlds they have been or inspected, which peeked her curiosity.

“Hmm, I see what you mean” she said.

“So…” Robert started. “Do you think we should…”

“…Go through the tear?” Rosalind finished.

She glanced at her brother’s face which seemed emotionless, yet under the surface he was excited and eager to take a closer look at this new world. Good thing she could see through his façade.

“Alright!” she gave in and as a response Robert allowed himself a small half-smile.

“But you have to make it up for me!”

“How so?” Robert looked confused.

“You ABANDONED ME!”

“You won’t let go of that, will you?”

“Correct” she agreed, sounding slightly hurt.

Robert let out a deep sigh, feeling a little bad for Rosalind.

“I’m sorry. Can we go now?”

She gave him a little nod and with a few steps they were in another reality.

 

 

 

The tear had brought the two physicists to a field with the view of a city in the distance that looked so much more modern than Columbia or Rapture with at least a century, they guessed. The place looked somewhat like New York.

However, what caught the twin’s attention was an object out of place. On the middle of the field there stood lonely a blue phone box and through its doors a grey haired man appeared.

The man wearing a black suit made an excited laugh when he saw the window to another dimension, pulling out a tool like object from his jacket. Only then did he notice the two identical-looking person standing near the space-time phenomenon, faces emotionless as usual, yet eyes absorbing all.

“Umm…Hello!” the man said, obviously not expecting people other than himself “I am the Doctor.”

The two redheads shared a curious glance, which they sometimes did when they’ve discovered something new.

“Interesting” Rosalind stated.

“What is?” Robert looked at his sister “The man or the box?”

“The man obviously. The box can be explained by simple quantum physics.”

The man, who introduced himself as the Doctor, quickly scanned the two and the tear with his tool that had a green light with a slightly annoying noise. He checked hi tool and with a thrilled glint in his eyes he gave his full attention to the twins.

“Where did you come from? Or the more important question, when did you come from?”

An impressed look formed on the Lutece’s face.

“He asks the right questions” came from Robert.

“Well, he IS a time traveller.”

“Hmm, I guess you’re right.”

“So brother, would you like to explain or shall I do the honour?” Rosalind offered.

“We came from Columbia in 1912, through…”

“The gateway between realities, yes, I know. That’s why I came here, to take a quick look at it before it collapses.” the Doctor interrupted, his back leaning against his box.

“We prefer to call it a tear” the women Lutece said.

The Doctor stiffened by a sudden idea or realisation.

“No, wait, shhh, shut up, SHUT UP!” he took his screwdriver, rapidly scanning everything and everyone.

“Just stop thinking so loud!” he growled in an annoyed tone.

The twins shared a weird and a slightly offended look, but they remained silent.

“No, that can’t be right!” the timelord slammed the screwdriver into his hand. “You two can’t be related, even if the similarities and the same DNA indicate just that.” The Doctor thought out loud, his words quickly falling from his mouth, his cross eyebrows becoming crosser.

“Should we help him, brother?” the small lady asked.

“No, let’s give him a chance. We hardly ever do so.” The tall man replied.

“Oi! I said no talking!” The Doctor snapped at them.

“Unless… Oooh…look at those space-time traces. Oh, that’s clever! That is very clever. Same person, different dimensions.

”The Lutece’s didn’t interrupt the strange man this time, instead they waited whether he would continue, but so far they were amused and impressed by the time traveller.

“And what’s this?” the Doctor eyed the physicists, walking a few times around them, not braking his gaze from them.

“How did you two get scattered across the possibility space?” he asked with fascination in his voice.

“A combination of our work…” said Robert.

“…and dying.” said Rosalind, both of them replying coolly.

The Doctor stopped his circling around them and he finally put away his screwdriver.

“Oh, I don’t like the dying part; it’s very uncomfortable, I should know, I did it like twelve times.” He said casually, which piqued the red haired couple’s interest.

“But I guess getting out of phase makes it up for that.” The Doctor wondered, making the two to remember a time when Booker started shooting a few bullets at them, yet not one harming them. Especially Rosalind quite enjoyed teasing Mr. Dewitt with this, only to make him more confused than he actually was.

“I bet you guys always do the appearing-from-nowhere-and-then-disappearing-to-thin-air thing. Oh…” and the Doctor got distracted by the tear, taking a look at Columbia for the first time.

“Is your Columbia, by any chance, in the sky?” he noticed.

“Quite genius isn’t it?” said the women Lutece proud.

“I could have done it if I had a Comstock to fund me as well!” the male Lutece huffed, feeling disappointed at a lost opportunity that a variable had caused him.

“I know, brother. I know.”

“Let me guess! Quantum particles suspended in space-time.” The Doctor inspected.

He respected the two more and more by the minute. The Earth that he saved day by day would’ve been a lot more different if the tins have lived in his reality.

“Told you he was a smart one!” Robert turned to his female self.

“No, you didn’t.” Rosalind corrected.

“Yes, I did.”

“No, you didn’t!”

Robert sighed. “Can we not do this again?”

“Fine.” She let it go this time, admitting that playing the yes-and-no game twice a day IS somewhat tiring.

The Doctor only smiled as he remembered his younger selves bickering the same way whenever he met himself.

“Don’t you think we should…” Robert said to his sister.

“…tell our names? It is custom…” she answered.

“…and the appropriate thing to do.”

”I guess being a scientist does make you rusty in etiquette. Rosalind…”

“…and Robert Lutece.” They finally introduced themselves after the little back and forth dance of their words.

Oh yes! The timelord definitely liked them.

“Do you guys always finish…” the Doctor started but was cut off by Robert.

“…each other’s sentences? It would be odd if we didn’t.”

Rosalind hummed in agreement.

“So, aren’t you two gonna bombard me with questions of what am I and stuff?” the Doctor asked “That’s what you humans do, right? Always asking questions”

From what the Lutece’s have observed they have figured out a lot of things about this man. They knew that he was not from this planet, that his phone box could travel through time and space and it was bigger on the inside.

“The answers are quite obvious.” Robert stated.

“Why should we ask “what”, when the delicious question is “who”?” Rosalind added.

“A delicious question indeed.” The Doctor’s face lit up. “But I’m afraid it’s a long story. A VERY long story.”

The scientists’ expression showed that they weren’t bothered by the statement.

“I don’t think time would be a problem.” Rosalind pointed out.

“Hmm…” her brother agreed.

The two versions of Lutece silently stared at the clever man, waiting what his answer will be and wanting to please the hunger of their curiosity.

“Brilliant…” the Doctor muttered to himself, his lips forming a wide smile.

He was about to say something more when suddenly…

“Doctor!” a female voice called from within the TARDIS and a short, young woman stepped through the blue doors. Clara.

“Are you finished looking at the spacey-thing?” She asked the grey man, not noticing who or what was around her. “You said it will only take a minute.”

The Doctor’s eyes fell on Clara, as if he just remembered that she was waiting for him inside. However, the momentary confusion didn’t stop him from correcting the girl and explain her his new discoveries.

“It’s not a spacey-thing, Clara, it’s a spacey-TIMEY-thing or as these two like to call, a tear. It’s a doorway to another dimension… ” and he went on, telling her everything that happened, enthusiastically.

After he stopped talking, Clara’s eyes met the Lutece’s, and then she glanced at the tear. Anyone could see on her face that she was trying to process the huge amount information she has just received.

When she thought she understood everything that’s when she felt safe to talk again.

“O-kaaayy… umm…Hi!” she managed to say.

The twins didn’t expect the newcomer but they found the situation interesting, none the less. The more they knew about the Doctor the more they were glad that they came into this reality.

“So he has a partner.” Robert observed.

“Hmm.” The red haired lady replied.

“I guess it is understandable.” He went on.

“Hmm…”

“A mind such brilliant CAN get lonely.”

“Why do you think I brought you from that tear?” Rosalind asked her brother.  
Robert did a little nod, admitting that she had a point.

The mini-conversation was a good enough introduction for Clara to see what she was up against.

“Are they always like that?” she asked the time traveller.

“Yes. You’ll get used to it!” he replied. “And we were about to discuss the details next to a drink or whatever you humans like to do.”

“Hmm, perhaps coffee?” said Robert Lutece, already thinking about drinks.

“Or tea.” Rosalind offered.

“Or coffee!”

“Nothing’s better than tea!”

Robert sighed and as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, he figured “Constance an variables.”

“I like both coffee and tea” Clara stepped in to avoid any kind of conflict.

“Of course you do, ‘couse you’re British. Everybody in the TARDIS. Now!” the Doctor ordered as he walked inside.

The other three complied and soon the blue box was no longer on the field, leaving only behind a lonely tear.


End file.
